Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal equipped with an antenna transmitting and receiving wireless communication.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Although a single antenna is mainly used in a legacy mobile communication system, a type of an antenna is diversifying as a function of the antenna is diversified. A plurality of antennas are installed for wireless communication of various forms including not only LTE communication for phone call and data communication, 2G, 3G communication but also satellite communication, short-range wireless communication such as WIFI, NFC, Bluetooth, DMB and the like.
Since antennas transmit and receive an electromagnetic wave, it may interfere with each other. In particular, if a metallic member is positioned at the inside or outside of a mobile terminal, a signal is influenced by the metallic member. Hence, it is very important to design an antenna capable of minimizing interference from a surrounding metal or an antenna.